1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tie-down anchor for a self-propelled irrigation system and more particularly to a tie-down anchor for preventing the system from overturning in a high wind condition. Even more particularly, this invention prevents the system from overturning in a high wind situation by embedding an anchor into the ground beneath each of the drive units of the system and securing the drive units to the anchors when the system is not going to be used to irrigate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many irrigation systems such as center pivot systems, corner pivot irrigation systems and lateral move systems will overturn or “tip over” in high wind conditions. To the best of applicant's knowledge, no one in the irrigation industry has anchored the drive units to the ground to prevent the overturning of the system when the system is subjected to high wind conditions and the system is not being used in an irrigating mode.